Buried feelings
by Prue13
Summary: Everyone thought Naley were the perfect couple. But Theirs was a relationship not many knew about… But the past always comes back to haunt you. And when his world starts to fall apart… Shes the only one that can help him. But will she only remind them of
1. You where with nathan?

A/N: I got this idea from a video I saw. This video was created by Maz. The video was titled Buried feelings. This is were I got the title of this story. I don't own the idea just where the story goes.

Summary: Everyone thought Naley were the perfect couple. But Theirs was a relationship not many knew about… But the past always comes back to haunt you. And when his world starts to fall apart… Shes the only one that can help him. But will she only remind them of what they used to have? …And will old feelings finally resurface?

P.S. I got the summary from the video.

Haley James was sitting in her boyfriend Nathan's apartment. She was using his computer. She needed it for a homework assignment. She had just finished so she got off the internet. She accidentally clicked on the icon on his desktop labeled pictures. Before she could close it she noticed that each picture was labeled Me&B. There were about 6 pictures. Her curiousity got the best of her. She clicked on the button that said view as a slideshow. Pictures of Nathan and Brooke appeared on the screen. The first is of the two at what kinda looks like a race track. Brooke looks good as always, wearing a black long sleeve shirt that sit on her shoulders with a white tank top over it. She was wearing a light blue jean mini skirt.(In typical Brooke fashion.) A red and black trucker hat adorned her head. Nathan was wearing a long sleeve black shirt also. Over it he was wearing a green vest like jacket, with it he was wearing dark blue jeans. This was the first time Haley had seen Nathan when his hair wasn't perfect. She liked it.

In the second they were standing in what looked like a junk yard, filled with old cars. Brooke was wearing a pink tank top that had arms that started after her shoulder and ended at her wrists. With it she wore green pants. Nathan was wearing a long sleeve white shirt that he pulled up to his forearms. Over it he wore a blue jean short sleeve shirt that had a logo she couldn't make out on the left side. He was wearing a beanie that was blue with white and yellow stripes on the bottom.

In the next the two were very close. Nathan had his arm around Brooke and they were looking towards the camera. If Haley wasn;t mistaken they looked in love. They were both wearing tank tops. Brooke wore a red one with a plunging neckline. Nathan wore a simple black one.

In the next Brooke was leaning against a wall and Nathan was standing against her. He had his hand on her cheek and they both looked… seductive was the only word Haley could come up with.

Nathan walked through the door.

"Hey you." He said as he came up to her on the other side of the island so he couldn't see what she was doing. He kissed her cheek.

"Hey." Haley said still looking at the picture on the screen. " Can I ask you something?" she asked looking away from the screen.

"Anything." Nathan said walking over to the kitchen behind Haley and getting a glass of water. Him and Lucas were just at the River Court playing basketball.

"Whats this?" Haley asked pointing to the screen where the slideshow was playing on repeat. Nathan turned around to see what she was pointing at. When he saw it his look changed. He walked over to the other side of the island once again.

"You know it'd be nice if a guy could have privacy in his own apartment." He said giving her a dirty look. She gathers her stuff and walks out the door not a word to Nathan. She slams the door as she goes.

The next day at school Haley sees Peyton and Brooke at Peytons locker. She walks up to them.

"Hey Peyt. Could we talk a second. Alone." She said not even addressing Brooke.

"Sure Hales. I'll see you later B Davis." Peyton said to Brooke ad she walked off.

"Hi Hales good to see you to." Brooke said talking to herself. She then looked over to Nathans locker and saw him standing there looking at something that looked like a letter. She walked over to him.

"Hey stranger." She said leaning against the locker next to his. Nathan jumped slightly.

"Hey Brooke." He said as he was trying to hide whatever he was looking at before she could see it.

"Your kinda jumpy today. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I gotta go." He closed his locker and walked the other way.

"Ok. What the hell did I do now." Brooke walked off to her next class.

There was a party. Everyone is there. Haley has been avoiding Nathan and Brooke. Peyton and Brooke arrived together.

"So, do you know why tutorgirl totally blew me off today?" Brooke asked Peyton.

Peyton hesitated ." Haley knows about you and Nathan."

"What about me and Nathan?" Brooke asked not catching on.

"That you two were ya know … together."

"What! I can't believe you told her Peyton!" Brooke yelled. She then stormed off.

"Brooke I didn't" Peyton yelled after her but she was to far away to hear her.

Brooke walked over to Nathan.

"Is it true?" she asked him.

"What?"

"That Haley knows." She wishpered.

"Yeah."

"I cant believe Peyton."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"She's the one who told Haley."

"No she's not. Haley found some old pictures on my computer."

"I have to go apologize to Peyton." Brooke said. What Nathan said about the pictures not even regeristing in her head. She walked off.

Brooke saw Peyton sitting at a table with Bevin, Skills( who are dating) and Lucas( Him and Peyton are dating.) She slowly approached the table.

"Any room for a girl who likes to shove her foot in her mouth?" She asked looking at Peyton.

"Of course B. Davis " Peyton said as she pulled a chair from another table next to her,

"I'm sorry" Brooke said as she put her head on Peytons shoulder.

"It's ok. I would have done the same thing."

"So, we're playing I've never." Said Lucas " You in?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Brooke said as she grabbed his glass and took a long drink finishing it then holding it out for a refill. Lucas refilled it.

"Peyton's turn." Said Bevin.

"ok. I've never…. Brooked myself in the not so privacy of my own home." Peyton said turning to face Brooke who's mouth was set in a perfect O and her face was completely shocked. But she took a drink. So did Bevin.

"Bevin, do you even know what that means?" asked Skills.

"Of course. I Brooke myself all the time." Everyone laughs as Haley approaches them.

"You were with Nathan?" she asked Brooke ignoring the others.

"Do I know what we're talking about?" Brooke asked with a small laugh so she looked like she was confused.

"So you guys weren't together?" Haley asked. She then walked away before Brooke could answer. As she walked away Brooke had this look on her face. A look that could be described as longing for something.

"You ok?" Peyton asked Brooke. Everyone at the table had known about Nathan and Brookes relationship they plus only a few others did.

"I'll be fine. I think I'm gonna head home though. I need some sleep." Brooke then walked off before anyone could respond. Peyton looked over at her best friend with sympathy.


	2. Flashbacks

Brooke walked into her room. She threw herself on her bed. She layed there for a minute then sat up. She pulled her pillow from behind her back and held it to her chest. Tonight had brought up old feelings she thought she had buried. The two of them had been really happy together at once. She couldn't help but think of the things and times they had shared together. He told her he would always love her. But now that was just a load of crap. He loved Haley now.

Flashback-

It was right after the two had started dating. They were at one of his many games. He had just scored a 3 pointer and was walking past the cheerleaders. When he was about to pass her, he looked up and smiled his sexy smile at her. She easily returned it. After that game she remembered going back to Peyton's house for a sleepover and Brooke told her that they were dating. Peyton was so happy for her. She remembered that it was the first time she really realized how much she cared about Nathan. In confidence she told Peyton,

"I'm falling for him, big time."

Tears began pouring out of Brooke's eyes. She pulled the pillow closer to her chest, and let the sobs rack her entire body.

Nathan walked up to Haley.

"We need to talk." He said looking into her eyes.

"We have nothing to talk about." She responded coldly.

"You know Haley this is exactly why I didn't tell you. I knew you would overreact."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did you two date?" Nathan sighed.

"For about a year and a half."

"Why'd you break up?"

"I don't know. She broke up with me. She didn't give me an answer. She just said she couldn't do it anymore."

"Did you love her?" Nathan looked down. This wasn't something he wanted to answer.

"Honestly?"

"Yea."

"More than anything or anyone." Tears sprung in her eyes and he felt bad.

"I can't talk to you right now Nathan. Just go." He looked towards the ground and did what she asked. He wlked over to the table where everyone else was sitting.

"Where's Brooke?" He asked after looking around and not seeing her.

"She was tired. She left." Lucas said. Nathan automatically knew that wasn't the truth. Brooke never left a party early unless something was wrong.

"Yeah. Me too. I think I'm gonna go." He said. Peyton gave him a warning glance knowing where he was going. Everyone said their goodbyes and Nathan left.

He got into his car and started driving to the Davis' residence. On the way he couldn't help but think of some of the times him and Brooke shared.

The memory that popped into his head was on their 6 month aniverary.

Nathan had cancel their plans because Dan was going crazy with his training again. So Brooke had decided to surprise Nathan at the court and watch him while he played. She didn't care that he had to practice she just wanted to spend time with him on their anniversary. He was so happy when she came.

She drove her little blue beetle right up to the court and had gotten out and given him a small wave. The relief he felt at seeing her was evident on his face. After practicing for a while he came up to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissing her passionately. In her very Brooke like fashion the first thing that came out of her mouth after they kissed was,

"Your all sweaty Nate." As she said this she stuck out her bottom lip in a pouty look. He laughed and kissed her again. This time she giggled when he pulled away. "Will you teach me?" at his confused look she rolled her eyes then went and grabbed the basketball. He looked down at her shoes and saw pink stiletto heels. He gave her that 'please how are you gonna play like that' look. She once again rolled her eyes and pulled off the heels and threw them on the floor off to the side.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand pulling her in front of the basket. He grabbed her hips and put himself right behind her. She rested against him and wiggled her hips

"If you keep that up we aren't gonna get very far." Nathan said as he pushed Brooke slightly away from him so she wasn't leaning against him. She laughed at his obvious arousal. Nathan lined her up correctly and then let the ball fling out of her hand. It went in. The excitement that appeared on her face made him smile. She turned around and pulled him into a hug. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. She kissed him.

That night was the first time he realized he loved her. He pulled up in front of her house. Yet he couldn't bring himself to go up to the door so he just drove away without looking back.


End file.
